DESCRIPTION: The quality of the lung transplant recipient's life over time remains relatively unexplored. To date, the majority of the studies on QOL of lung transplant patients can be characterized as primarily cross-sectional, limited in scope, and lacking congruence between conceptualization and measurement of QOL, making comparisons within and between studies difficult. Overall Aims: To examine the QOL of lung transplant patients before and up to 1 year after lung transplantation, as measured by indicators of both physical and psychological functioning; and to identify factors that are predictive of QOL outcomes during the first year post-transplant. The specific aims of this study pre- and during the first year post transplant are: I. To ascertain the impact of lung transplantation on subjects' physical functioning as reflected by: 1) physiologic variables (e.g., forced expiratory volume in 1 second [FEV1], blood pressure [BP], heart rate [HR]); 2) distance walked in 6-minute walk test; 3) number of infection and rejection episodes; 4) perceived physical functioning (physical functioning subscales of Sickness Impact Profile [SIP] and Quality of Life Index [QOLI]); and 5) satisfaction with perceived physical functioning (General Health Satisfaction Scale). II. To ascertain the impact of lung transplantation on subjects' psychosocial functioning as reflected by: 1) psychosocial and emotional well-being (e.g., Brief Symptom Inventory [BSI] and psychosocial subscales of SIP and QOLI); 2) symptoms (e.g., Transplant Symptom Inventory, Dyspnea Visual Analogue Scale); 3) treatment adherence (Treatment Adherence Scale); 4) satisfaction with general health (General Health Satisfaction Scale). III. To identify predictors (e.g., gender) of QOL outcomes and survival during the first year post-transplant. IV. To investigate lung transplant sub-group differences (e.g., gender) in QOL outcomes and symptom experiences. V. To delineate the role of select circadian rhythms (BP and HR) as independent predictors of QOL post-transplant. Statistical Analysis: Descriptive and inferential statistics (e.g., repeated measures ANOVA, McNemar, and Wilcoxon rank sum test), and co-sinor and harmonic analysis for circadian rhythms will be used.